Love, Song
by yvj
Summary: Being in a long relationship with someone can be a hard habit to break. KR with a bit of angst on the side.


A/N I know I said I was backing off the one shots but then I realized two things that I'm a liar and a romantic at heart. So once again I bring to you dear reader an angsty romance to brighten up your day. FYI Ron and Kim are around 22ish here so if they were 16 in Std then they would have been dating for 6 years. This story was inspired by the quote "Some people come into our lives and quickly go. Some stay for awhile and leave footprints on our hearts. And we are never, ever the same."

* * *

Ron shut his eyes so he couldn't stare at the computer screen. He was on the verge of tears but he knew he wasn't going to cry, even though his eyes felt like they were full of sand. His hands curled through his blond hand and he wondered why he was looking through the 'Break up Blog', where people posted their breakup stories. 

_You'd think this would be last website I'd be looking at. I guess misery does love company._

He turned away from the computer screen, and his eyes fell on the framed photo on the desk. A photo of him and Kim in a happier moment of time, he was sitting down on a patch of grass as Kim embraced him from behind.

Ron was starting to hear that familiar song again.

He opened a drawer in the desk and tossed the picture in it. It was screaming with happiness and he couldn't stand to look at it. He had a carton of orange juice lying next to his feet. He snatched it off the ground and poured some of its contents down his throat.

"Why the hell am I drinking orange juice? I need to forget, not get my daily dose of vitamin D."

He put the carton on his lap and it fell to the floor, the juice sprayed all over the floor. He didn't move an inch he sat there just staring at the puddle.

"_Ron why didn't you tell me you were sick?"_

"_Seriously Kim, what was I supposed to say? 'Oh hey KP I can't help you fight Drakken and save the world tonight I've got the sniffles."_

"_Well, lie down while I get you some orange juice. Don't worry, nurse Kimmie will get you back to perfect health."_

"_Oooo… nurse Kimmie sounds like a dream I had once, or twice…. in the same night." _

Ron shook himself out of the trance; he rubbed his eyelids and took a deep breath. "I'm losing it."

He shut the computer off and walked into the bedroom. He pushed play on his answering and walked over to the window. The sun was setting in the horizon and he was getting a great view of it from his hotel room.

"_Ron, isn't this sunset beautiful?"_

"Not half as beautiful as you Kim," Ron answered, momentarily forgetting he was alone the room.

He smacked himself in the head. "Jeez, keep it together buddy."

Beep

"**Ron sweetie this is your mom…"**

_Like I wouldn't know my own mother's voice._

"…**I haven't heard from you in awhile. I know this is hard but remember when one door closes another one opens. And baby, you don't have to stay in that hotel room, you know your room is always ready for you. Call me honey, kisses."**

_Good, old optimistic mom. I'm sorry to say it, but there's no silver lining on this one. But it's good to hear your voice._

Beep

"**Hey Ronnie baby, this is Jerry. Look, I know you know that we had a meeting with Bueno Nacho's execs today. We all know who invented the naco but there's noexcuse for not showing up at the meeting. Hell, you could have shown up late like you always do but not showing up at all that's a no, no… Ok, here's the deal, just show up any time next week with your new menu and I'm sure they'll add another zero to your paycheck… Later!"**

Beep

"**Hey Ron, just wanted to say that I'll be checking up on you tomorrow so you better chase out any and all booty calls before I show up…"**

Ron smiled. No matter what happened, he could count on Monique for a smile.

"…**Just remember killer, keep your chin up."**

Ron stopped the answering machine, shut the window, lay down in bed, and closed his eyes. His mind went back to two months ago, when she told him it was over. At first, he thought it was a joke, but she was deadly serious. He hadn't seen it coming, but then again, maybe he had. He couldn't remember, the point was hearing the words come from her mouth was like being hit by a truck. It was like being executed, even if you knew the day was coming, nothing really prepares you for the end.

"Tomorrow is probably going to be the worst day of my life," he said, as he drifted off to sleep.

As he slept, the song continued to haunt his dreams.

XXXX

The sound of loud banging on the hotel room door stirred him in his sleep. He looked up at his alarm clock.

_Ten o clock, crap. I'm starting the day off late, as usual._

He walked half asleep to the door, and he opened it just as Monique was about to knock on the door again

"Let me guess, you forgot I was coming over?"

"Come on in," he growled.

She stepped in and looked him over. Every thing about him cried disheveled, his hair was wild, he had bags under his eyes and his face was pale.

"Well, at least you don't look you've gone through any emotional stress."

Ron rolled his eyes and mumbled something that resembled like a grunt.

"What was that?"

"I said I'll be in the bathroom."

"Bathroom, and here I was, thinking you had regressed all the way back to a primitive state.

XXXXXXX

A half hour later, they stepped out onto the lobby of the hotel, Monique casually and fashionably dressed, Ron in a ragged black T-shirt and a simple pair of jeans.

"You know, you could have dressed up a little."

"Why?" he asked flatly. "Why should I do anything anymore?"

"Ok, so I guess you're still taking this breakup pretty hard," she said, as they exited the lobby and walked into the street.

"Oh me, no, I've got my short term goals already planed out. Months of crying to my friends… that includes you. Drowning myself in orange juice for some reason, and more sleepless nights wondering what the heck is wrong with me if the woman I love the most doesn't love me back."

"At least you've got your priorities straight."

Ron shook his head. "Almost two decades, we've known each other for almost two decades. How you can walk away from something like that?"

"You don't have to walk away from it…"

Ron cut her off. "No, I've got to cut all ties, there's no way it can ever go back to what it used to be."

For a moment a hush fell over them.

He stooped down to her in the middle of the street and put his hand on her shoulder "Monique, I'm going to tell you something, and you've got to keep it between us."

"What is it?"

He lowered his voice, a serious look on his face. "Monique, I'm going insane."

She laughed and continued walking. "You are not going insane."

"Yes, I am Monique. Listen to this, the other day I playing ball with Felix in the park right; you know, something to keep me from jumping off a bridge."

"A little stress relief," Monique said.

"Yeah, so they we are in the park, and this guy, he's a friend of ours, comes up to me and says 'hey Ron, heard about your breakup, that's rough man.' At this point I'm thinking he's a jerk for bringing up a tragic period in my life while I'm shooting free throws, but it gets worse. At the end of the game he comes up to me and Felix and says 'Ron, with all do respects as a friend, I just wanted to ask if you'd have a problem with me asking Kim out.'"

Monique sighed. "Oh man…"

Ron continued. "So, as my hands are reaching out to strangle this guy, time slows down and I find myself thinking what I have I got to lose, my life is over anyway. Who am I without Kim, I'm nobody."

"No Ron," this time she stopped him and grabbed him by the chin, "look at me, you are Ron Stoppable. Any girl would be happy to be with you."

Ron stopped when he spotted something at the corner of his eye. "Here's another reason that I know I'm insane. Everything I see reminds me off Kim."

"That happens to everyone after they break up."

"No, I mean everything reminds me of Kim, or a happy moment between us." He pointed to a dirty notepad he spotted on the floor. "See that, it reminds of two years ago, its Kim birthday and I'm flat broke. So I get the idea of a treasure hunt. I bought her a bunch of small gifts right, a card, teddy bear, etc. Then, I got this little notepad and wrote a note to her and taped it to the Kimmunicator in her backpack. Telling her to first check the tree house, where she found her first gift with another note telling her to go to a certain destination where she'd fine another gift and another note, until she finally reached my house where I had a specially cooked dinner ready. She said it was the best gift she ever got, and then we made out for like three straight hours."

"Alright."

Ron put his hand up. "Wait, I'm not done yet." He scanned the sidewalk until he found a trash can. He ran up to it and looked inside for a moment before reaching in and pulling something out.

"Ewwww are you crazy? That's so disgusting!"

"Yes, I am crazy that's what I'm trying to prove. What do you see in my hand?"

She looked at the object he was holding. "A filthy, probably filled with diseases, molding can of tuna."

"That's what a normal person sees. For me, it's different. I see this can and I think tuna are from the sea, and you can swim in the sea by going to the beach. What happened at the beach; well let me tell you. Last summer, Kim and I went for a stroll at the beach and we ended up talking about the future until day break where we fell asleep in each others arms."

Monique's face lit up. "Oh yeah Kim told me about that. It sounded so romantic!"

"Yes! Yes, I thought so too. But apparently, memories like those aren't enough to keep a relationship going!"

He turned and pointed to the window of a 99-cent store. "You see that box of tissue in the window. One day I had the flu and Kim hands me a box of tissue. The box was sealed, so I never suspected a thing. When I opened the box, the first tissue says 50 reasons why I love you and each tissue after that had a reason or more why she loved me"

"OK, I get it," Monique told him.

Ron began tapping his forehead. "That's what I've been dealing with everyday for two months, everything I see reminds me of Kim and then there's the song."

Monique looked at him slightly puzzled. "Song, what song? You mean like a love song?"

"No I mean…" he stopped short. He didn't have the energy to explain the song, the song that was playing continuously in his head and refused to go away. "….Yeah, a love song."

"Ron, you've just gotten off a serious relationship, everything you're feeling is perfectly normal. I've been through this too. I remember that when I was with my last boyfriend, there was this song where every time I heard it, I imagined us skipping through a field of tulips hand in hand. Now, when I hear the song I imagine him dying at the bottom of a cliff with a pack of rabid pack wolves tearing at his flesh."

Ron reflected on her words. "Hmmm, me and Kim have actually skipped through a field a tulips and we've been attacked by a pack of rabid wolves."

"You're not getting the point of the story are you?"

"I'm sorry, I'm too busy drowning in my own misery. I'll probably be this way for the rest of my life."

"I've never seen you so pessimistic."

"I'm not pessimistic Monique, I'm an optimist with real world experience." He stopped for a moment and glanced at his watch. "Breaking up is torture Mo, your whole world is shattered. It's somebody yanking out a kidney from your body, yeah you might survive it, but even if you do a piece of you is gone forever… I'll never be able to watch the Little Mermaid again without tearing up." He took a deep breath. "Monique, I need you to do me a huge favor. I've got to go pick up the rest of my stuff at Kim's and I want you to come with."

"You're doing that today!"

Yes today was the day he was going to pick up the rest of his clothes and things from what used to be their apartment. He'd avoided doing this for a while, going out of his way to avoid her for a month. In his mind, as long as his stuff was there then it wasn't really over.

"I hate to put you in such a bad position since you're technically Kim's best friend, but I don't think I can go over there by myself. Kim and I haven't talked in about a month."

"Alright, I'm sure it'll be a little awkward but I'll be your support." They continued walking in an awkward silence before Monique spoke up again. "Ron it might not seem like it now but your going to get through this. If it didn't hurt then it wasn't a real relationship… but if it's any consolation, I think she's making a huge mistake."

"Yeah well, I wish Kim was thinking the same thing."

XXXXXX

One month ago

Ron threw a couple of his shirts into an open cardboard box; he packed his things in complete silence. Not a word had left his mouth since Kim had opened the door for him.

Suddenly, she approached him with a cup of lemonade, nothing on her face but a quiet politeness. He thought he saw a flicker of compassion below it all, but then it was gone.

She handed him the cup. "So how was your week?"

"How was my week?" He repeated. Then he tossed a videogame controller into another unmarked box. "Well, you know, sitting at home, in the dark, curtains down, laying awake in bed until four in the morning, staring up at the ceiling listening to the noises from the street below, keeping myself busy."

Kim nodded "Oh… ok. Did you get all of your stuff?"

"Most of it," he answered. "I'll probably be done around by…" he sighed, "is there any chance that we can start over?" He hated the begging tone of his voice but he couldn't keep it steady.

Kim became visibly flustered. "Look, we've been through this. Besides, I don't think this is the time to talk about that."

"Kim… why?"

Her cheeks were brighter than ever. "I really don't want to talk about this, can't you just let this be a good breakup?"

Ron was bewildered. "A good breakup? Kim, what the heck are you talking about? What in the world is a good breakup?"

"Sometimes, when a couple realizes they've come to a point they can't grow anymore, they have a good mutual break up. It's reasonable that two rational people can come to a mutual conclusion to end it."

"Oh, I get it, let's just end it all with a handshake and smiles. Then we'll go back to a platonic relationship, where we can hang out in my old tree house and talk about who we're crushing on, while we share gum and eat cupcakes. I, for one, cannot wait for that."

"Maybe you should come get the rest of your stuff later."

Ron sighed. "Just tell me how you can just move on from this so easily?"

"That's where you're wrong, I'm hurting just as much as you are."

Ron raised his hand to shoulder level. "Oh obviously you're grieving with all that 'mutual breakup' talk."

Ron angrily brushed past her and made his way to the door. He was halfway out when he turned around. "The morning after the junior problem, I woke up with this song in my head. The kind of song you hear in the movies where the guy finally gets the girl and the credits are about to roll and everything is hunky-dory. Well this song has been in my head ever since. I wake up in the morning, I hear the song. I put my head on a pillow at night and I hear the song. It grew louder when we're together, it stayed constant when were apart. Now that we've "decided" to break up, I've grown angry at the song, thenatone point I hated the song. Heck I even tried being indifferent to it, but no matter how hard I try I can't turn it off."

He turned to her almost on the verge of tears. "You've got to help me KP, it won't turn off. And here's the worst part, I don't think I'll ever be able to turn it off. Because deep down in my gut, I don't ever want it to turn off. Even if it's ruining my life, and that is just the saddest; and most pathetic thing in the world."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a single key, he tossed it to her. "I'm not going back home, if you come to your senses I'll be at the Middleton Arms Hotel" He walked past the door and shut it hard behind him.

XXXXXXXX

Present

Ron found himself in front of Kim's door with Monique by his side. He took deep a breath; the last time they talked it was a very emotional experience. He knocked on the door, it opened a moment later and what Ron saw shocked him to the core. The one who opened the door wasn't Kim but a man he had never seen before.

"Oh, hey you must be Ron."

Ron turned his head slowly to Monique, trying to mask the pure horror in his face. "Monique, I can't seem to remember; am I Ron?"

"Yes you are."

Ron slowly swiveled his head back to the man. "Hi, I'm Ron and you are?"

"I'm Brad, come on in."

"Don't mind if I do BRAD. Monique, have you met BRAD?"

Monique introduced herself, as Kim, who was carrying a box, came into Ron's field of vision. "Kim how's it going, we're just chatting with BRAD here. So BRAD, how long have you known Kim?"

"He's just a coworker at the research station," Kim answered quickly. "He wanted to help me move some stuff around the house."

"Oh, how nice of you BRAD, helping a coworker move stuff around. You are such a nice guy BRAD, Monique isn't BRAD a nice guy."

Monique just nodded silently.

"Oh Kim let me get that for you."

Brad walked over to Kim and grabbed the box out of her arms but not before making sure his hand touched hers in an extra friendly manner. Ron, of course, did not miss any of this. Brad moved on to another part of the apartment leaving the three of them alone in a heavy silence.

Someone coughed.

XXXXXXXXX

"Monique, I think I'm going have to kill her," Ron whispered to her a few minutes later.

"What, I thought you loved her, why would you kill her?"

Ron grabbed a bunch of his clothes from a bedroom closest. "Mo, the fact that I now feel the need to kill just proves how much I care."

"So it's a 'if I can't have her then no one can' situation."

"Yes, now you understand."

Monique began taping up another box. "Ron, you're not killing anyone."

"I guess you're right, what I really want to do is grab her by the shoulder and shake the sh…"

"What are you two talking about?" Kim asked as she entered the room.

"Us, just a little small talk," Ron replied.

"Oh hey Kimmie." Brad joined them in the room. "I'm going to step out for a few minutes."

"Alright," Kim said, she glanced awkwardly at Ron.

"Well, you sure do move fast," Ron said when he heard the door shut behind the Brad.

"What?"

"Ron, chill," Monique warned.

"Two months after what I thought was a really serious relationship, and you've already got a new beau."

Kim shook her head. "Ron wait, I told you he's just a friend from work and he just showed up today without a warning…"

"Oh, no worry, the truth is I'm being a total hypocrite because I've met someone as well, yeah a real sweet gal." He pulled out his cell phone and began to push on a few buttons. "Got a few picture of her right here, a real beautiful girl."

Kim gave him a polite smile. "Good, I'm happy for you."

Ron continued, his fingers pushing a button as if he was scanning through some pictures.

"She has a great personality too, I'd like to think she loves me truly and I love her. I hoping will get married someday."

Kim was getting more and more flustered. "Excellent."

Ron looked up at her, and then back to the phone. "I guess what I'm saying is, that she's the only girl for me."

He looked back at her, and they stared at each other in silence.

"I'm happy for you," she said. "If you'll excuse me."

"What was that?" Monique asked when Kim left the room.

Ron threw his cell phone against the wall. "Every time I'm near her, that damn song gets louder and it turns me into an irrational mess."

"What are you talking about?"

He shook his head and turned to Monique. "Look she started it," he exclaimed childishly.

"She started it?

"Yes, with all this BRAD stuff!"

"She said he was just a friend!"

"I was a friend Monique, you remember that? You saw the way he was looking her, you know what he wants, it's what I wanted… it's what I had!"

"So its Kim fault that Brad wants to jump her bones."

"Yes! Yes it is! It is completely her fault!"

Monique crossed her arms and stared at him.

"I sound crazy don't I?" he sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I'm going to step outside for a minute. I need some air."

Ron rushed out of the apartment in a hurry and made his why out of the building. Once outside, he felt that he could finally breathe.

_I can't go back up there._

"Hey Ron."

_BRAD._

"Hey BRAD," Ron said with a phony politeness, "I was wondering where you went."

Brad held up a plastic bag. "Just doing a little surprise shopping, getting a few groceries."

"Groceries fantastic… BRAD, let me can give you a little advice."

"Shoot."

"First, let me ask, have you ever been to Japan?"

"Can't say I have"

"Beautiful country, great people the Japanese. Now, the ancient Japanese samurai, they felt that if they've were ever insulted, they had the right to snatch out a person's spine and shove it down their throat."

Brad seemed confused "OK…"

"Here's my advice, certain people after coming off a long relationship with a person they've known for most of their life can, because of their emotional state, become quite irrational. An irrational person is easily insulted, especially when another man flirts with his ex right in front of him. Do you see where I'm going with this?"

Brad shook his head. "Not really."

"BRAD, let me make this simple. Irrational people who feel like they've been insulted can do weird things. Like slashing tires, egging houses…" Ron looked down at Brad's legs, "…breaking kneecaps, and they'll do it with a smile on their face, because as sad as it sounds, at that moment in time they could care less about consequences."

Brad gulped.

Ron patted Brad on the back. "I see you understand, it's just a little warning for the future."

Ron turned away from him and started to walk away. "Oh, and tell Kim she can keep my stuff, I'm not coming back."

_Ever again, I'm done for good._

"Bye, bye BRAD." Ron waved as he walked away.

XXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile Kim walked into her bedroom with a tray of snacks. "Hey Monique, where's Ron?"

"He said that he had to step out for a moment. What were you thinking?"

"I had no choice Monique, Brad showed up a few minutes before you did. But, of course, Ron didn't want to hear about that."

"Girl, look at it from his perspective, you can't really blame him for going off a little."

Kim placed the tray of snacks on her bed and sat down beside it. She watched as Monique continued to tape up boxes. "So… um… he was bluffing about the girlfriend thing, right?"

Monique was caught in a bad position, she could either blow Ron's cover by telling her best friend the truth or outright lie to Kim to cover his butt, and possibly make her jealous which might help Ron's situation.

She decided to be vague. "I don't know, I wouldn't think so, but if Ron did find a girl already I wouldn't be surprised." She turned her back to Kim, and returned to packing up Ron's things.

"Oh…" Kim wasn't sure if she got the answer that she wanted. She was about to ask a follow up question when she spotted something on the floor.

It was Ron's cell phone.

She looked over at Monique and saw that she was preoccupied. She picked the phone off the floor and flipped it open.

_I shouldn't be doing this, it's none of my business. _

But her curiosity had taken over, she went straight for the 'my pictures' section. The first picture popped up on the tiny screen.

What she saw was a picture of her. She pushed next.

It was another picture of her; she continued pushing next, only to discover that every single picture was a different shot of her.

She wanted to cry and laugh at the same time.

Clack

Kim turned around to see that Monique had dropped a CD case on the ground.

"Monique did I ever tell you about the time that Ron spent a summer at Yamanouchi. Two weeks in, I was starting to miss him, when I got a package from Japan, and inside of it was CD that had a label that read 'for those lonely days'. It turns out he had written two songs for me, and put them on the CD. Both songs were from the heart, I listened to them every time I thought about him.

"I remember that," Monique said, half paying attention. She picked up a dirty looking T-shirt on the floor. "Man, look a these grass stains."

Kim laughed. "I remember this one Valentine's Day… he made a few sandwiches, and even a bowl of soup. I brought a couple of disposable spoons, chips and packed a couple sodas. We were really broke back then. We went to a park and found a perfect place to have lunch. We ate our lunch and talked about stuff, it was so romantic. Unfortunately, he spent the next day at the hospital suffering from food poisoning because of my potato salad."

"Uh Kim, are you ok?"

Kim sniffed. "I'm fine Monique, you know, I'm just remembering some good times, it doesn't mean anything." She looked own at the tray of snacks. "Like this one time when Ron make this cute heart shaped cheesecake…"

"Ok girl," Monique interrupted, "we need to talk"

XXXXX

A week later

Ron lay awake as he lay in his hotel room, once again staring up at the ceiling as he listened to his phone messages, hoping it would drown out the song for at least a minute. He closed his eyes as he listened.

Beep

"**Ron baby, the new menu you faxed me is genius, you know its genius, I know its genius and the Bueno Nacho execs know its genius. I've got them eating out of our hands, when are you going to show up. I know you've got some "female" issues happening but there are other chicks in the sea, man. Look, you'll feel better when you hear what Bueno Nacho is offering us, it'll blow your mind. Hell, you need to celebrate, we need to celebrate. I'm thinking you, me, Club Paradise, we tear the joint up. What do you say? You know what I say… who the hell is Kim Possible, and guess what, I don't care who she is, and you shouldn't eith…"**

Beep

"**Mr. Stoppable this is Fred from Hollywood Video. I want to inform you that your copy of 'The Way We Were' and 'The Little Mermaid' are two weeks overdue. This is your final notice and don't forget, please be kind, rewind."**

Beep

"**Hey Ron, its Kim…"**

Ron's eyes snapped open.

"**Hey I'm just out here on the road… just driving and thinking … uh I don't really know where I'm going. Heh, I might be kind of lost………………………………………So I just wanted to see if you were awake… I guess not, so ok… um… goodbye."**

Ron closed his eyes again. In the morning, he would tell himself that it was just a dream and delete all the messages on his machine.

XXXXXXXX

Another week passed by and Ron finally believed that it was about time he started on his new life.

"Today is the day, I move away from the past."

He hopped into the shower and turned on his waterproof shower radio, he needed some tunes because it was going to take quite awhile until he washed off the stench of depression and misery from his body.

He was lathering up for the second time when a love song started to play on the radio. He reached over to turn it off but he stopped short.

_What am I doing? All that Emo stuff is in the past. I can listen to a song without thinking about her. _

I remember all my life, raining down as cold as ice, a shadow of a man, a face through a window. Crying in the night, the night goes into…

_See not a single thought about Kim, I'm totally cured._

…Morning, just another day, happy people pass my way. Looking in their eyes

I see a memory, I never realized, how happy you made me, oh Mandy! Well you came and you gave without taking, but I sent you away, oh Mandy!

He laughed. "Who listens to this sappy crap? Did some old housewife request this or what? This is a joke!"

A minute later he was singing along. "Yesterday's a dream I face the morning, crying on the breeze. The pain is calling, oh Kimmie!"

He put the soap up to his mouth like a microphone "Well you came and you gave without taking, but I sent you away, oh Kimmie, well you kissed me and stopped me from shaking. And I need you today, oh Kimmie!"

Ten minutes later when he stepped out of the bathroom half naked, his eyes closed still singing. "Oh Kimmie, well you kissed me and stopped me from shaking, and I need you today, oh Kimmie. I need you!"

Someone coughed.

He opened his eyes slowly and was instantly shocked and embarrassed. "Kim jeez, what the heck are you doing you here?"

"You gave me the spare room key, remember?"

"You still have that?" Ron tightened the towel that was around his waist.

"You tighten that towel up anymore and you'll cut of your circulation. Besides, I've already seen it."

Ron chuckled nervously. "I guess you're right… how long have you been here?"

She smiled. "Long time."

Ron turned beet red. "Look, that was… I don't what that was… but I'm pretty sure it's all out of my system."

Kim removed his cell phone from her purse. "You left this at my house, I came to return it."

He took it from her. "Wow, I was pretty sure I had broken this."

Kim looked around the room. "if anybody wanted the perfect example of a single guy's room this would be it."

"Well, I am single and I am guy so… besides, it's on Bueno Nacho's tab."

Kim took another step into the room. "Well, they know talent when they see it." She got no reaction from the compliment. "So what are you doing today?"

"I've got an important meeting soon, something…work related. I might be at least two weeks late for it though."

Kim laughed and she tried to walk further into the room, but he cut her off.

"Kim," he said slowly and softly as if he was breathing her name, "when we became a couple, we knew the risks. I'm trying to move on, and I know it's selfish, but a platonic relationship isn't going to help me."

Momentarily unnerved, Kim's hands were stilled and she looked at him through half closed eyes. "I'm not here for a friendship."

He moved in closer until his lips practically brushed against her cheeks. He softly whispered into her ear. "So…..what are you doing here?"

She pulled back a little, her eyes were fixed on his and she drew a breath. "I just wanted to say that… I can't turn it off either."

Ron felt a sudden shock as her words sank in, tears ran from beneath her eyelids, as she backed away.

"I guess we should talk. Will you be back before seven?"

"Uh yeah," Ron said, "even if it doesn't I'll just walk out."

"Ok…" Kim walked away and made her way towards the door, "…until then."

"Hold on," Ron said before she stepped out. "Did you ever stop hearing it?"

"I thought I did… but I guess I just wasn't listening closely enough… see you soon." She turned, and walked out closing the door behind her.

He walked over to his desk, opening the drawer with the picture in it, and took it out. He stared at it for moment and put it back on its rightful place on the next to the computer.

* * *

So there you go a little fluff for the romantics out there. If the story stirred any feelings in you I'd like to know so Read and Review. 


End file.
